


Blue and Red

by anabanana9



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Love, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabanana9/pseuds/anabanana9
Summary: The colors that promised them a future together. Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime met when they were kids in a playground and never left each other’s side.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Blue and Red

The sudden bump with something hard made him raise his eyes that had been glued to the ground. He raised his eyes and met olive green eyes starring back at him. Oikawa had not seen him around before but there was something about the spiky haired boy in front of him that made him extent his hand. 

“Hello. I am Tooru. What is your name?”

In the narrow tunnel between the red with white and black edges slide and the blue and white one Iwaizumi Hajime met the boy that would completely change his life.

~

The two became inseparable, they went to the same schools, always played volleyball together and eventually joined their school’s team. 

Oikawa has always been a force to be reckoned with, his ambition and intelligence made him a very good setter and what he lacked in natural talent made up with hours of training. Iwaizumi was always the one that had to drag him home not letting him overwork himself.

“Shittykawa its almost 10, you were supposed to be home 3 hours ago what the hell are you still doing here?”  
“Iwa-chan I am practising my serve can’t you see that?”

Although this happened more times than Iwaizumi wanted to admit and it annoyed him when he had to go back to school to collect his stupid best friend and bring him home, he would never admit to Oikawa that the thought of him getting hurt scared him. A lot.

~

The overthinking, the overanalyzing everything from his play, his teammates and his rivals got even worse for Oikawa when they got to high school. They had a good team, they worked well together and yet it was not enough. Ushijima still beat them in the final of their first year in high school.

After the match Iwaizumi wanted to talk to Oikawa, to get him out of his own head but looking around the lockers he realized his best friend was nowhere to be seen. His legs instinctively took him to the place he knew Oikawa would come to anytime they lost a match. The tunnel between the slides somehow seemed even more narrow, but its true that it was not designed for two athletic teenagers. 

“Hey. Are you okay?” Iwaizumi asked looking at Oikawa who was burying his face into his knees.  
“It was not enough. I was not enough. No matter what I do it is not enough. I trusted the team, we worked well together and yet-“  
“Stop that, Shittykawa. You are enough. Yes, today we lost.” Oikawa could sense the bitterness in Iwaizumi’s words, but he knew it was not towards him. “But that was not our last match. Next year we will have another chance and we will beat them. Together. As a team.”  
Oikawa looked up at his best friend, cheeks stained with tears. “Iwa-chan, you are pretty good at pep talks did you know that?” He teased, his voice now slowly going back to the relaxed and flirty one he normally had.  
“Shut up, Crappykawa!”  
“Mean, Iwa-chan.”  
“Come on, let’s go home,it’s late.”

The road home was quiet, none of them needing to say anything. The other already knew. They both entered Iwaizumi’s house and headed for his room. Oikawa would always sleep over whenever they lost a match, it helped them both to not get in their heads and blame themselves for what went wrong. They fell asleep with the same thought in mind ‘Next Year’

~

They were in their third year when Oikawa saw the one he hoped he would never have to see again, let along face in a match. Kageyama Tobio. The genius setter that stole the spotlight whenever he played was playing for Karasuno. Iwaizumi sent him a warning glare from the center of the court that Oikawa ignored and continued watching the first year setter with a mixture of hate, envy and fear.

They lost the practice match against Karasuno, but they won their first official match against them and for a split second Oikawa thought that that year was going to be the year they beat Ushijima. 

He was wrong. They lost and it felt even more devastating. That night when he went to Iwaizumi’s house after Hajime collected him from the playground was one of the toughest nights he had had so far. Oikawa’s walls that he had built to hide his insecurities broke into pieces.

But Iwaizumi was there to collect them. He took the brown haired boy into his arms and whispered in his ear every word of assurance he could come up with. Oikawa’s hands were gripping into the back of his tshirt while he buried his face into his friend’s neck and sobbed. When he ran out of words, Iwaizumi turned to pressing little soft kisses on Tooru’s forehead and his hair. Oikawa eventually calmed down and fell asleep in his best friend’s arms that felt safe and comforting and he didn’t dare to move a finger, fearing that if he did, the reality would hit him again.

The next day they showed up to practice, Oikawa’s carefully built facade being back on and Iwaizumi insulted him just as much as usual, but something was different and they all sensed it. They were just words that hid the truth that Iwaizumi didn’t let himself admit until a night ago, when he realized that no matter what he did, he loved Oikawa and would do anything to never see his beautiful face covered with tears again.

He said ‘Shut up’ but he really meant ‘I love you’. He said ‘Watch yourself, idiot’ but he meant ‘I love you, please be more careful’. He said ‘Hurry up, Shittykawa, I don’t have all day’ when Oikawa was talking to some girls that were trying so hard to get his attention but he really meant ‘It hurts me to see you flirting with them, I love you’.

~

At their final tournament in high school they lost to Karasuno. They did not even get to face their sworn enemy, Shiratorizawa. As he heard the whistle that announced Karasuno’s victory, Iwaizumi immediately turned to Oikawa, expecting to see anger, sadness, anything but that. Oikawa’s eyes had no expression, he just starred back at him. When they gathered around Oikawa slapped his hand on his back telling him that it was not his fault, that he hit the ball he had sent perfectly.

Later that day, they found themselves into the playground tunnel, but this time none of them were crying. They both knew that it was their last match together before they both moved on with their lives and followed their dream, but somehow it did not feel real.

Iwaizumi extended his hand and grabbed Oikawa’s, their fingers entangling together.

“I’m going to Argentina.” Oikawa said all of a sudden with s flat tone like he said the most ordinary thing.  
“W-what?”  
“They want me, Hajime. They want me to play for them and I am going to go. I want to get better and I don’t think Japan is the place I am going to achieve that.”  
“If that is what you want and what you feel like you need to do I am going to support you. Always. I want you to follow your dream, even if it means being so far away from me...” Iwaizumi whispered the last part.  
“Hajime...You have been my pillar ever since I met you. I know it is not going to be easy to be away from you but you are always going to be a part of my life. No matter how far apart we are.”

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before Iwaizumi put his hand on Oikawa’s cheek, studying his face, his big brown eyes, his jaw, his fluffy brown hair. Oikawa pushed forward and closed the gap between them, his lips pressing softly on top of Iwaizumi’s. The kiss was short but filled with love and promises. 

There, in the same spot that they met, their relationship evolved into something even more beautiful and magical. The same red and blue slides that had always been a part of their life now had a deeper meaning, a representation of what the future was going to look like, blue and red, although not on the same side, always intertwined.

~

The years passed but their love for each other only grew stronger. They did not live on the same continent, they did not see each other as often as they would have liked but they had made it work, they spent birthdays and Christmas together, sometimes even New Years. Waking up together had always been their favorite part, arms and legs entangled, sleepy smiles, short, sweet kisses on the lips, on the neck.

Oikawa went to Argentina to play volleyball, to achieve his dream and there he became the setter that he had always dreamt of becoming, he was selected to play for the Argentinian National Team at the Olympics. Iwaizumi studied in California and after graduation he returned to Japan and started working for the Japan National Team as their athletic trainer. They were both incredibly proud of each other and what they both managed to achieve.

The arrival of the Olympic Games brought them back together and although they were both very busy with practices, they managed to spend some time together.

When Oikawa arrived at the airport, a few days before his team, Iwaizumi was there waiting for him with open arms. 

“I missed you Hajime.”  
“I missed you too Tooru. So much.” Iwaizumi held Oikawa as close as possible, not wanting to let go even for a second. He pressed a short kiss on his lips before taking his suitcase in one hand and his partner’s hand in the other and walked out of the busy airport.

Back in Hajime’s car, Oikawa leaned over and kissed him again, this time passionately, trying to put every bit of his love into that kiss. Iwaizumi responded to the kiss and put his hand on his partner’s neck pulling him even closer.

“I love you Iwa-chan.”  
“I love you too Shittykawa.” They both smiled at the old nicknames, a reminder of all the good memories they shared.

~

Japan and Argentina were the two teams that made it into the final, the two teams that were fighting for the gold medal. The promise of blue and red, not on the same side, became reality. Oikawa and Iwaizumi smiled at each other across the court, but the smiles quickly turned into determined grins when they heard the whistle.

Gold. Argentina won gold. Oikawa was standing on the podium with a gold medal around his neck looking ethereal and Iwaizumi knew that as the athletic trainer of the loosing team he was not supposed to be the happiest person in that whole arena, except for the beautiful person in front of him that was smiling so much that Iwaizumi knew he loved with all his heart.

~

After the Olympics they went back to their hometown for a few day to spend some time with their families and with eachother. Somehow they found their way back to that playground and managed to get into that tunnel that held so many memories, both happy and sad.

“Tooru?”  
“Yes?”  
“I didn’t think it was humanly possible to love someone this much and no matter how far apart we are I know that you are the most important person in my life. I want to see you smile, I want to make you smile, I want to wake up next to you every morning, I want to grow old with you, because I love you. I love you so much. So, Tooru, will you marry me?”  
“Yes, yes, yes, yes, a million times yes, Hajime. I love you!” Oikawa screamed, happy tears falling from his eyes, moving a bit so he can kiss the lips of the man that made him complete. 

Gold and silver. Blue and Red. The promise of forever

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction so please be kind😁  
> If you have any constructive criticism I would love to hear it  
> Also English is not my first language so I am sorry for any mistakes  
> I just love Iwaoi so much and I felt that I could maybe possibly write something cute about them...I don’t know 😁


End file.
